Corazón de Hielo
by Aressia
Summary: El invierno ha llegado a Hyrule, pero no hay lugar más helado en todo el reino que el corazón de la princesa Zelda. ¿Podrá Link, su nuevo capitán de guardia, llevar la calidez a la vida de su soberana, cuya alma ha sido víctima de la soledad más devastadora?
1. Parte I

**¡Hola! :D He escrito un nuevo fic :) Estaba pensado ser un One shot pero me quedó muy largo y pensé que sería muy tedioso leerlo de una vez así que lo partí en dos partes n.n Espero que les agrade, gracias por pasarse a leerlo 3**

* * *

**Corazón de Hielo**

**Parte I**

Zelda estaba parada en la terraza de la torre más alta de su castillo, observaba el horizonte, la nieve cubría todo lo que podía verse. Las lejanas montañas se alzaban blancas como las nubes con sus cimas más heladas que nunca. Los pinos del jardín combinaban a la perfección con aquel paisaje y recordó cuando de niña decoraba los árboles junto con sus padres para esa época. Fue el tiempo más feliz de su vida. La princesa había cambiado mucho al entrar a su adolescencia, ya no era aquella dulce infante que gastaba bromas inocentes y jugaba correteando por todas partes. Luego de la muerte del rey de Hyrule en un infortunado accidente en las tierras del desierto cuando Zelda apenas venía conociendo la vida, las cosas jamás fueron iguales, especialmente con la muerte de su madre por una enfermedad, dos primaveras después. El dolor había acompañado su vida desde siempre como una sombra implacable. Sólo le quedaba Impa, su nana, que ya estaba muy anciana, y a sí misma. Por eso había levantado muros impenetrables en su corazón, para evitar el dolor a toda costa.

Bajó su mirada hacia la entrada del castillo. Su mayordomo y otros tres soldados escoltaban a un muchacho joven de unos veintidós años. _"Ese debe ser el nuevo capitán", _pensó acertadamente justo cuando una sirvienta tocó la puerta y le informó que debía atender ese asunto.

-Bajo en un minuto. Pasaré por mi habitación e iré.

-Entendido su majestad. Con permiso.

La joven monarca se retiró de la terraza y luego de prepararse, llegó al salón principal donde recibiría a los soldados. La comitiva ya estaba ahí esperándola. Entró en correcta postura caminando elegantemente con sus manos al frente, su barbilla erguida y la mirada fija hacia adelante. Su expresión era seria.

-Buenos días, soldados.

-Buenos días- contestaron ellos con una reverencia.

-He venido a presentarle al nuevo capitán de guardia que será a la vez su escolta. Ha pasado satisfactoriamente todas las pruebas y nos sentimos honrados de tenerlo con nosotros- dijo uno de los hombres del grupo.

-Mm. Gracias. Estará unos días bajo inspección- agregó la princesa ojeándolo de pies a cabeza- y si todo sale bien, se quedará. Que pase conmigo al estudio para aclarar unos últimos puntos.

El chico, que no era para nada amargado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud tan acartonada de la princesa. Le habían dicho que era muy seria pero no imaginó qué tanto. La siguió a través de la gran puerta y traspasó a un amplio pasillo con paredes rojo vino y toques dorados. Se paró un momento a observar un cuadro de la tierra de Hyrule. Zelda lo notó y girándose apenas un poco dijo:

-No se detenga.

Continuaron su marcha hasta dos grandes puertas que una sirvienta abrió por la princesa. Una vez adentro, ella se sentó en un escritorio junto a la ventana, de frente a la entrada. El caballero sólo se paró en medio del salón.

-Acérquese- ordenó.

Él lo hizo. La miró escribir y escribir en muchos papeles. Después de unos minutos, el joven se empezó a desesperar. Descompuso su postura apoyándose en su pierna izquierda intercalándola con la derecha de vez en cuando, luego giró su cabeza observando toda la habitación y movía su pierna en señal de impaciencia. Llevaba unos diez minutos así.

-Es usted muy impaciente, ¿no?- preguntó la heredera sin despegar la vista de sus escritos.

-Disculpe- respondió él, apenado.

-Venga. Debe firmar estos papeles y leerlos. Aquí le explican sus días de trabajo y su paga. Tiene libre los días que yo no tenga deberes y espero que sea puntual cuando deba ir a reuniones. A los cortesanos no les gusta esperar.

-Entendido, su majestad.

Procedió a firmar lo que le proporcionaron. En la habitación reinaba un silencio incómodo, al menos para Link. La princesa esperó con sus manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa y una vez que terminó recogió los papeles.

-Comienza mañana. A las ocho en punto tengo un desayuno con el duque de Kakariko así que espero contar su presencia quince minutos antes. Imagino que el mayordomo ya le indicó sus labores. Es todo. Puede retirarse.

El muchacho se retiró algo nervioso. Se dirigió a la que le indicaron como su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

-La princesa sí que es especial. Es muy aburrida y seria- dijo para sí mismo.

"_Necesita reírse un poco. Apuesto a que nadie la ha contado un chiste en años… Aunque es muy bella y majestuosa, a pesar de que nunca pone otra expresión que no sea la de seria"_ comentó ahora para sus adentros y pensando en su nuevo trabajo, se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente.

Al sonido de dos golpes en la puerta, Link se despertó sobresaltado. Escuchó unos cuantos golpes más en los cuartos cercanos y se preguntó que ocurría. Salió al pasillo frotándose los ojos y se encontró con un gran ajetreo. Todos los soldados se movían de aquí para allá.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- preguntó.

-¡Ya es hora de levantarse!- contestó uno de sus compañeros- No esperabas que una linda damisela viniera a despertarte con un beso ¿o sí?

-Pues… pues no.

-Entonces ¡apresúrate!

Y todos, muy entusiastas, se prepararon para un nuevo día de trabajo. El despistado muchacho se apuró para llegar a tiempo al desayuno de la princesa. Se le hizo un poco tarde e iba llevándose todo a su paso. Llegó justo en el momento preciso.

-Buenos días su majestad- saludó tratando de calmar su agitación.

-Buenos días. Veo que se le hizo tarde. Levántese más temprano y no tendrá que realizar estas maratones cada mañana para llegar a tiempo. Entremos.-dijo seguidamente sin dar lugar a comentario alguno.

La reunión ocurrió sin eventualidad y así siguió el día entero. Ni una palabra salió de la boca de la princesa a menos que fuera necesario. Aunque los deberes de la joven eran aburridos, a Link le causaba gracia la seriedad con la que hacía todo. Se hacía la idea que en un rostro tan hermoso como aquel, una sonrisa sería la cereza del pastel.

Alrededor de las nueve, Zelda despidió a su escolta y se fue a sus aposentos. Un día más sin vivir como quería. A pesar del dolor que acompañaba su existencia, la soledad en algunos momentos le sabía dulce. No más actuar como una mandataria de la realeza, podía ser sólo ella, sólo Zelda. Y como Zelda, amaba observar las estrellas desde su balcón e imaginarse volando a través del espacio infinito. Era muy fantasiosa, pero ese era un secreto muy bien guardado. Ante los demás, ella sólo era la futura reina de Hyrule que debía mantener el reino en orden y ya. Nadie consideraba sus sentimientos como joven, como mujer, como persona.

De repente, hubo un suave toque en la puerta.

-Pase- dijo ella.

Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó y abrió pero no encontró a nadie. En su lugar, vio un sobre blanco a sus pies. Observando hacia ambos lados del pasillo tomó el papel y entró de nuevo a su habitación. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ se preguntaba mientras rompía el sobre y sacaba una hoja doblada en tres partes.

-Hm, ¿una carta?

En efecto, era una carta. Bastante corta al parecer y con una caligrafía impecable. Estaba escrita con tinta negra en papel ordinario.

_Querida princesa Zelda_

_En primer lugar, quisiera que excusara mi atrevimiento de llamar su atención de esta manera, pero veo necesario hacerlo así. El motivo de la carta que tiene sus manos es expresarle mis sentimientos hacia usted, comunicarle que es la mujer más hermosa que mis jóvenes ojos han tenido la dicha de admirar. Quizás considere que esto es una cosa fuera del lugar y que es impropio, pero asumí tomar el riesgo. No soy capaz ahora de decir abiertamente quién soy, pero pronto lo sabrá._

_Con cariño, un admirador._

¿Era acaso una broma? ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer una cosa así? Contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, la princesa no estaba molesta ni la parecía una falta de respeto; más bien lo encontraba halagador. ¿Quién alguna vez le había dicho que era hermosa? Otros nobles claro, pero eran cumplidos por compromiso. Y no era como que la carta era confiable tampoco… Ya averiguaría quién era. Puso el papel sobre su cómoda y durmió placenteramente.

Al día siguiente, asistió a sus deberes como de costumbre, una mañana como cualquier otra. Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, fue al jardín a sentarse. No tendría más reuniones y quería relajarse un poco… pero estar en el jardín sin nadie con quien compartir la belleza de las flores, que empezaban a congelarse por el invierno, le acongojaba. Miraba hacia el verde pasto y volteó la cabeza encontrando a su escolta apoyado con la espalda en un árbol. Parecía aburrido, igual que ella. Lo que se le ocurrió hacer no era algo propio de la princesa, pero dadas las circunstancias no le importó. Se levantó de su banca y se dirigió al árbol dónde estaba su acompañante.

-Joven Link.

-Sí alteza, ¿necesita algo?

-No… bueno, sí. ¿Me haría el favor de bajarme un melocotón?

-¿Un melocotón? ¿De este árbol?

-… Sí.

-Con gusto.

El confundido muchacho hizo lo que le pedían. ¿Para qué quería un melocotón de ahí si tenía muchos ya cortados en la cocina? No era que le estorbara hacer eso pero no encontró el punto en tal acción.

-Aquí tiene su majestad.

-Muchas gracias.

Zelda lo tomó en sus manos y lo mordió. Link se extrañó del actuar de la princesa. No era el tipo de persona que cortaría una fruta y la comería. De cualquier forma, le pareció un buen momento para intentar conversar. Seguramente obtendría una respuesta corta y seca, pero valía la pena intentar.

-¿Le gustan mucho alteza?

-¿Mm?- dijo confundida. Link estaba hablando con ella. Ningún otro sirviente se atrevía a preguntarle cosas… ni si quiera otros monarcas lo hacían, bueno, no así tan personalmente.

-Pues… sí. Son dulces y jugosos.

-¿Los ha probado con crema? Saben muy bien.

-Ah… sí, pero no me hacen muy seguido para que no aburra.

-Mm.

Él le regaló una luminosa sonrisa y ella devolvió una poco más tímida. Nerviosa por la situación en la que jamás se había encontrado, decidió regresar dentro del castillo. Link la siguió sin musitar palabra. La princesa se sentía extraña, muy pocas veces conversaba con alguien. Bueno, no fue una "conversación" propiamente dicha, pero el intercambio de palabras entre ella y alguien más no eran parte de su día a día, al menos no las pláticas casuales… solamente las diplomáticas. _"Esto debe ser una cosa natural entre las demás personas… para mí es todo un evento. No suelo hablar con nadie"_ pensaba.

En la noche subió a su cuarto, dirigiéndose directamente a su armario a cambiarse a su ropa de descanso. Se sentó sobre la silla de la cómoda y vio algo que no debía estar ahí. Una rosa azul y otra carta. ¿Quién y cómo entró a su pieza para dejar eso? Ignoró la pregunta en su cabeza y abrió el sobre. Era similar a la anterior, le decían lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la pensaban. No quiso tomar muy en serio aquellos escritos pero era todo tan nuevo para ella que no podía evitar el halago que le causaban las palabras de la persona misteriosa. Vaya día de sorpresas. Eso junto con la pequeña plática que tuvo con su escolta la hizo replantearse toda su actitud ante la vida. El papel de la fría princesa con centro de piedra la estaba marchitando por dentro. ¿Por qué no ser más relajada y amena con los demás? Sabía que eso debía terminar, pero también la razón de esos comportamientos tenía un peso: evitar el dolor. No era permitido para ella mostrar debilidad. La habían adiestrado bien en eso. Además, quitarse la máscara de roca que llevaba significaba abrirse ante los otros… confiar en alguien… ¿Pero quién? No. Aún no estaba lista para eso.

Cuatro noches después, tenía cuatro cartas más. A pesar de ser remitidas por alguien desconocido, aquellos papeles con dulces palabras, confortaban sus noches más oscuras. Primero pensó que el autor era un soldado, pero lo descartó. Ninguno se atrevería a una cosa así. Llegó a considerar hasta al cartero, aunque él no tenía manera de llegar a su habitación. Sospechó de Link, pero luego de revisar la firma en los papeles y el juramento de lealtad escrito el primer día, confirmó que la letra no era la misma. Sentada en su habitación, la divertía tratar de averiguar quién sería su admirador. Se sentía como una adolescente cualquiera tratando de saber qué chico le gustaba. Le atraía el participar de una actividad tan normal para una chica común del pueblo que para ella era negada. Se le notaba más relajada últimamente, menos seria. De vez en cuando repartía pequeñas sonrisas a los empleados seguidos de unos cálidos "buenos días".

-La princesa ha estado más feliz estos días ¿no?- preguntó Link a uno de sus compañeros soldados.

-Así es. La veo menos dura. ¡Quién sabe! Dicen las mucamas que ha de estar enamorada.

-¿Enamorada?

-Sí, corren muchos rumores. Algunas aseguran que se ve en secreto con algún cortesano. Otros, que tiene aventuras con un chico del pueblo y hasta dicen que está por casarse, pero yo no creo nada de eso. Ellas hablar por hablar.

-Mm, qué extraño. ¿Y de donde surgieron esos rumores?

-Parece que las sirvientas han leído unas cartas o algo así. Pero a mí nada de eso me interesa mientras no me afecte. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Voy a la cocina.

-No, así estoy bien. Gracias.

Acababan de terminar el entrenamiento matutino. En unos minutos debía encontrar a Zelda en el portón principal. Irían a la ciudadela a visitar a las personas del pueblo. Él estaba emocionado, le agradaba estar junto a ella, especialmente ahora que le daba tenues sonrisas de vez en cuando e intercambiaban palabras eventualmente. Se apresuró a llegar al carruaje. La princesa aún no había llegado, pero minutos después apareció tras el portal tan majestuosa como siempre, con un vestido color lila de falda amplia y un recogido en el cabello al lado que la hacía ver muy elegante. Con toda la gracia que siempre la acompañaba, subió a su transporte y seguidamente su escolta también. Iniciaron el camino. Tras unos silenciosos quince minutos, la princesa cortó el aire con su controlada pero suave voz.

-Señor Link.

-Dígame, su majestad.

Ella retuvo sus palabras mientras lo observaba frente a ella. Había cambiado sus ropas verdes del entrenamiento por la armadura de caballero. Sin duda era de los soldados más apuestos de toda su guardia. Despejó todo tipo de pensamientos que pudieran producir una reacción notoria a través de sus mejillas y dirigiendo su mirada a la alfombra del carruaje y luego nuevamente a los ojos de Link. Continuó:

-Quisiera hacerle una pregunta y agradecería su sinceridad al contestarla.

-Por supuesto, alteza.

-He escuchado a las mucamas decir cosas- dijo con notas de una curiosidad inocente y traviesa en su voz. Un tono completamente nuevo para el valiente caballero- cosas sobre mí… y mi vida amorosa. ¿Sabe usted de qué tratan?

-…He de decirle que nadie me ha comentado directamente al respecto, pero he escuchado rumores… de alguna boda o aventuras… con alguien del pueblo.

Link estaba avergonzado por tener que contar tales cotilleos a la princesa, pero no tenía opción. Esperó una reacción de molestia por su parte; sin embargo, en su lugar, escuchó una fresca risa. Una risa que sus oídos jamás habían tenido el privilegio de experimentar.

-No lo puedo creer. Las sirvientas hablan mucho ¿no? No sé de dónde sacan esas conclusiones. Pero de todas maneras… son chismes inofensivos.

-O sea que… ¿no está enamorada?

-¡Qué voy a estarlo! No he conocido a ningún muchacho últimamente.

-Es que dicen que se le ve más alegre.

-…Bueno… eso es por… otras cosas. Personales.

Link entendió que no debía hacer más preguntas. Zelda se había sonrojado y volteó hacia la ventana terminando la conversación. _"Qué linda se ve así…" _pensaba el caballero. Continuó el viaje una hora más y llegaron al su destino.

La ciudadela, que ahora se encontraba llena de hielo y nieve, era muy pintoresca y animada. A la princesa le recordaba las veces que visitó con sus padres aquellas callejuelas de piedra y jugó con su nana y otros niños en la plaza durante las más floridas primaveras que presenció en su vida. Qué tiempos aquellos… tiempos que jamás volverán. Dejó la nostalgia a un lado y se reunió frente a una bonita casa, con un cortesano. Tenía que tratar algo sobre el exceso de nieve que bloqueaba algunas calles. Link se quedó fuera, esperando. Dos horas más tarde, la princesa salió de la casa y se tomó unos minutos para saludar a algunos pueblerinos que habían venido a verla. Era muy cortés a pesar de su constante seriedad. A Link le llamó la atención la calidez en especial que tenía hacia los niños. _"Quizás su alma no está del todo congelada" _pensó antes de que ella regresara y le indicara que ya era hora de irse.

Volvieron al palacio lo más rápido posible y justo antes del anochecer estaban ya de regreso. La nieve caía más fuerte que otras noches y se encendieron fogatas por todas las habitaciones. Zelda se fue a su pieza y se quedó ahí hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Un par de semanas pasaron desde entonces y la princesa había recibido más cartas, la mayoría confesando un amor en secreto y otras, contando cosas personales sobre el misterioso remitente. Ahora sabía que este hombre desconocido gustaba de largas caminatas, de cabalgar en los días soleados y observar la lluvia de finales del otoño. Nunca pudo averiguar de quién se trataba, y dándose por vencida, decidió que algún día lo sabría.

Una mañana, Impa se acercó para darle preocupantes noticias. Los pueblos del norte estaban casi incomunicados por las fuertes tormentas invernales. Era preciso enviar ayuda cuanto antes.

-Debemos preparar una comisión de ayuda. Yo iré con las caravanas a la montaña y…

-¿Usted?- interrumpió su guardiana- puede ser muy peligroso.

-Impa, no puedo solucionarlo todo siempre desde aquí. Están habiendo revueltas y saqueos por toda esta situación. Si no hay una figura de autoridad, atacarán los carruajes y habrá caos. No sólo tengo que llevar provisiones, debo imponer orden.

-Podemos enviar a un embajador.

-Sí, pero sabes que durante todo el verano, las aldeas más lejanas se quejaban de mí. Dijeron que la corona los había abandonado y tienen razón. Ellos necesitan confiar en mí y saber que tienen mi apoyo.

A pesar de su desacuerdo, la anciana sheikah tuvo que aceptarlo. La princesa estaba en lo correcto, era necesario. De inmediato llamaron a Link, su escolta que esperaba fuera del salón y le comunicaron los hechos. Sin ningún titubeo aceptó acompañar a su soberana en el viaje, la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario con tal de asegurarse que estaría bien. El bienestar de Zelda era lo único que le importaba... sentía un cariño inexplicabla hacia la princesa, en el fondo, sabía que bajo toda esa seriedad que siempre mostraba, había un centro tierno y dulce, como para recrearse en la belleza de su alma, comparable únicamente con su belleza exterior. Listo para ir siempre al lado de su futura reina, se alistó para el viaje. Partirían la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**La segunda parte ya está escrita, la subiré en un par de días porque le haré unas revisiones n.n gracias por leerla :) si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber para incluirla o revisar de nuevo la próxima parte.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	2. Parte II

**Bueno la segunda parte :P gracias a todos por sus comentarios sobre la primera yo espero que este final le guste tambien :D**

* * *

**PARTE II**

Era aún de madrugada cuando Impa estaba chequeando la carga. Zelda estaba lista fuera del carruaje con un austero vestido azul claro y una abrigadora capa negra.

-Ya es hora- dijo la princesa.

-Sí, suba al carruaje. Cuídese mucho por favor, si ocurre algo regrese de inmediato. La veré en dos semanas, estaremos todos rezándoles a las diosas.

-Muchas gracias Impa, te adoro en serio, gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí.

La joven abrazó a su nana y después de darle un beso en la frente subió a su transporte. Ahora era el turno de Link, pero antes, Impa lo retuvo unos instantes para recomendarle a la princesa.

-Link, confío mucho en ti. Sé que eres el mejor guardia de todo el reino y eso me quita un gran peso de encima. No dudo de que la cuidarás con tu vida, y me tranquilizo mucho porque vas con ella, pero nadie sabe las cosas que pueden pasar así que no te separes de ella jamás ¿me oíste?

-Señora Impa, despreocúpese que sé hacer bien mi trabajo. Jamás dejaría que le pasara algo a la princesa. Volveremos pronto, no permitiré que haga ninguna locura.

-Muchísimas gracias querido. Ve ahora, se hará tarde.

El caballero se despidió y subió al carruaje. Emprendieron el camino de inmediato. Iban lento debido a la nieve del camino, afortunadamente ese día no caía más y esperaban que no cayera al menos hasta en dos días. Las diosas les sonrieron y les regalaron un clima relativamente agradable para el día que partieron y el que llegaron. Pronto estaban ya en la aldea siendo recibidos por un grupo de personas bien abrigadas en la entrada. La princesa bajó y saludó a todos los presentes y de inmediato se puso a trabajar. En menos de dos horas ya tenían todas las provisiones abajo y Zelda se encontraba dentro de la cabaña del alcalde ofreciendo sus disculpas por el aparente abandono de la corona hacia el pueblo y prometiendo mejor comunicación para el futuro.

-En serio señor alcalde, me siento apenada por el malentendido.

-No se preocupe, sabemos que usted es una sola y no es posible estar en todo. A partir de ahora, delegaremos un par de personas que se encargarán de visitar su palacio con regularidad para informar de la situación tal como han hecho otras aldeas lejanas.

-Me parece idóneo. Agradezco su compresión y paciencia y espero que lo que hemos traído sea suficiente.

-Es más que suficiente su majestad. Con todo esto podríamos sobrevivir cinco inviernos y cinco veranos muy secos. Su bondad es infinita.

-Es mi deber y me alegra ayudar, si necesita algo más no dude en pedirlo que hemos venido para eso.

-Gracias alteza, todo el pueblo está muy agradecido con usted. Debe estar muy cansada, ya es algo tarde y tengo entendido que saldrá mañana temprano. Tenemos preparada para usted una cabaña algo fuera del pueblo para su privacidad y seguridad.

-Oh, qué considerados. No era necesaria la molestia pero muchas gracias.

-No hay problema. Venga conmigo.

Zelda le hizo una seña a Link y ambos siguieron al alcalde hasta una bonita cabaña a unos diez minutos del pueblo a pie. Muy educadamente, la princesa despidió al hombre agradeciendo de nuevo su hospitalidad y entrando a su morada provisional. Se quitó la gruesa y caliente capa y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá.

-Me siento muy cansada- dijo más para sí misma que para iniciar una conversación.

Link la observó unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea preparar un té.

-Princesa, ¿le gustaría que le preparara un té?

-Por favor. Me vendría de maravilla.

El joven así lo hizo y en unos minutos se lo entregó. Zelda lo tomó casi de inmediato y fue a revisar su habitación que le pareció muy cómoda.

-Señor Link, me temo que tendrá que dormir en el sofá. Veo que esta cabaña sólo cuenta con una habitación.

-No tengo problema con eso alteza. Lo importante es su comodidad.

Zelda lo miró por unos momentos. Lo que decía era sincero, no era parte de su trabajo ni tampoco cortesía, parecía que en verdad le importaba que estuviera bien, más allá del deber. Notó actitudes como esa durante todo el viaje e incluso antes, en el castillo. Su escolta era una persona muy gentil y cuidadosa, muy distinto a los toscos soldados que siempre había acostumbrado a ver. Link tenía algo único e inusual. No eran sus hermosos ojos azules que la princesa se negaba a ver directamente ni tampoco su radiante sonrisa que en un par de ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar… era algo interno, una luz intrínseca que le hacía temblar las piernas dentro de aquella cabaña estando a solas con él. A solas… darse cuenta de tal condición la tensionó. Jamás había estado así con nadie y menos con un hombre. El joven caballero notó la extraña expresión en la cara de su única compañera y se acercó.

-Alteza, ¿le sucede algo?

-No… no. No me pasa nada… creo…

-¿De verdad? Parece confundida- apuntó, acercándose más.

-Sí… sí…

La princesa no podía despegar sus ojos de los de él que se acercaban casi magnéticamente. Al no obtener ningún cambio en su estado, Link la tomó del brazo con delicadeza y la sentó suavemente en el sillón. Sostuvo su mano mientras ella se sonrojó al notar su comportamiento.

-Señor Link… discúlpeme…

-¿Por qué? Señorita Zelda si se siente mal por algo dígamelo.

-No es algo físico es… es que jamás me había encontrado sola con alguien en un mismo lugar- dijo finalmente dejando todo salir como un suspiro de alivio.

-Ah… si desea me puedo ir al pueblo.

-No, no. Eso me pondría más nerviosa, me da miedo… casi todo me da miedo.

-¿Casi todo?

-Sí… hasta la cosa más ridícula me asusta.

-Pero si usted se ve una mujer muy fuerte.

-Es sólo… una cortina a través de la cual nadie ha podido ver…

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas. Ya no podía mantener en pie las paredes que había levantado en su corazón. Cada uno de sus días pensaba más y más en la forma que vivía y cómo la consumía poco a poco. Su existencia era tan fría como el invierno y se deshojaba como árbol en los últimos días del otoño. Necesitaba tener cercanía con alguien y su única ilusión eran aquellas misteriosas cartas que recibía casi cada noche. Le parecía algo tonto pero de cualquier manera, eran un escape de la rutina que llevaba desde hace muchos años. Tal vez era hora de hablar con alguien sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Era Link el indicado?

-No quisiera meterme en su vida princesa pero… siento que a usted le ocurre algo, y no es algo nuevo. Desde que la conocí noto cosas…

-Sabe, tiene razón yo…. No. Olvídelo. Me iré a dormir, es tarde. Buenas noches, gracias por sus atenciones.

Y sin decir más la joven heredera entró en su habitación dejando a Link muy preocupado por ella. _"¿Qué le ocurre?" _Pensó antes de resignarse e irse a dormir.

La noche se le hizo larga a Zelda, que sintió que durmió un poco más de tiempo del que normalmente dormía. Se extrañó de no ver los rayos del sol atravesar las cortinas y de inmediato se levantó para correrlas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no pudo ver nada hacia afuera, sólo había nieve tras la ventana. Corrió hacia la del otro lado y estaba de la misma forma. Se asustó y salió del cuarto a revisar las de la sala y no hubo diferencia. Rápidamente vio a Link en el sofá aún dormido. Titubeó unos segundos pero el pánico le pudo más y lo despertó, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre alteza?

-Link, creo que estamos atrapados, hay nieve por todos lados.

-¿Nieve? Mire, tranquilícese, ya revisaré. Respire, no se altere- le dijo con dulzura y quitándose la sábana se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

En efecto, toda la cabaña estaba rodeada de nieve. La puerta no abría y no había otra manera de salir.

-Creo que hubo una tormenta por la noche y nos hemos quedado hundidos en sus restos.

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo puede decir una cosa así con tanta tranquilidad!

-Alteza, mire esta ventana, se puede ver que la nieve no llega tan arriba. Apenas vean que no llega temprano vendrán a buscarla y nos sacarán.

-¿Y si no vienen?

-Sí vendrán.

-¿Y si no?

-Si no vienen, yo la pondré a salvo a como dé lugar. Usted no se exalte, está segura conmigo.

Zelda quería creer esas palabras. Llorando, se sentó en el sofá desconsolada y desesperada. No le gustaba estar en situaciones sobre las que no tenía el control y peor aún si estaban en manos de personas externas que no conocía. ¿Cómo sabía si los aldeanos se darían cuenta que estaban casi enterrados en nieve? Link le dijo que estaba segura con él… ¿podía confiar en eso?

-Señorita…-dijo él sentándose a su lado- no debe tener miedo. No está sola.

-Siempre he estado sola señor Link… nadie nunca me ha acompañado en mis peores momentos.

-Pero estoy aquí… sólo para usted.

-No me refiero a eso…

-Cálmese.

-Siempre he tenido que resolver mis problemas por mi cuenta y me he acostumbrado. Detesto depender de otros.

-A veces es necesario.

-Link… discúlpeme por mis reacciones. Soy muy nerviosa, y… aunque suelo ocultarlo bien, me descontrolo con facilidad cuando no estoy a cargo de todo.

-La entiendo- dijo sonriéndole- he notado eso en usted.

-¿Lo ha notado?

-Quizás le parezca atrevido de mi parte pero… el otro día vi que intentó convencer al embajador de Ordon sobre unos asuntos que no entiendo, y él se negó. Después usted se fue a su habitación muy molesta. Nadie más se dio cuenta, pero la manera en que aprieta los labios cuando algo no le parece es algo difícil de obviar para mí.

Zelda se sorprendió de aquello. La estuvo analizando todo este tiempo… y esa frase: "es difícil de obviar para mí" la había escuchado antes. ¿Dónde?

-Señor Link, me parece extraño que sepa eso de mí.

-¿Por qué? Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo a su lado, y dado que yo no participo en sus reuniones y no sé de los asuntos que debate con otros cortesanos, no me queda nada más que entretenerme con otras cosas.

-¿Y estudiar mis reacciones le entretiene?- preguntó con un toque de indignación.

-Totalmente.- respondió con sinceridad, o con cinismo según la interpretación de la princesa.

La joven se enrojeció. Quiso pensar que de cólera por el descaro que tenía el capitán de su guardia de hablarle de esa manera, aunque en realidad era por saber que la había estado observando sin ella darse cuenta.

-No me mal entienda- continuó él- es usted una mujer muy… esquiva y seria. Por eso me parece interesante ver cómo se expresa aunque siempre intente ocultarlo. Es atrayente.

-¿Atrayente?

-Y misteriosa.

"_Atrayente y misteriosa", _ya la habían llamado así antes. ¿Quién?

-Me parece que esto se está yendo de control.

-Perder el control es bueno en algunos momentos.

-Señor Link…- dijo levantándose de golpe.

-Señorita Zelda- dijo él haciendo lo mismo.

Ella se volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sucumbió ante la dulce mirada que acariciaba su rostro, una mirada que jamás había sido dirigida hacia ella por nadie, una mirada que tantas veces envidió a los enamorados, y deseó para sí misma. Sus ojos eran dos zafiros… eran el cielo… eran el mar. Ya lo había notado antes, pero nunca quiso aceptarlo; su guardia tenía ojos atrayentes y qué decir de sus sensuales labios que la llamaban apasionadamente. No… aquellos deleites no eran para ella, no había nacido para fijarse en alguien de esa forma, no había nacido para el amor, no había nacido para ser feliz. Su propósito era reinar Hyrule y nada más. Todas aquellas historias de amores que traspasaban fronteras y perduraban por los siglos que tantas veces sus padres le contaban, habían sido enterradas junto con ellos. El día que sus progenitores la dejaron, primero el padre y luego la madre, la felicidad no tuvo más cabida en su corazón. ¿Era ya hora de derretir el hielo que la envolvía? Cayó sollozante en el sillón de nuevo.

-Princesa, no llore.

-Usted no me entiende… no puede entenderme. No sabe lo que he sufrido, no me conoce.

-No la conozco, pero me he enterado de su sufrimiento. Sus sirvientas me han contado lo de sus padres y… sé que se siente sola. Se siente sola sin necesidad de estarlo. ¿Sabía usted que muchas de las mucamas mayores la ven como una hija? La han acompañado desde que sus padres aún vivían y la han visto cambiar de una niña dulce a una mujer fría. La estiman mucho princesa y usted se ha cerrado a ese cariño por el dolor. Esas personas la conocen más de lo que usted cree, pero no se acercan porque usted los ha apartado. Está bien tener miedo, está bien flaquear, y está bien ser fuerte e inquebrantable también. Déjese querer…

"_Déjese querer…" _otra frase familiar.

-Es difícil para mí.

-Tan difícil como usted lo crea.

-…Sí… Me cuesta tanto…

Derrumbada, se lanzó en los brazos de Link. Los primeros brazos que la sostenían en muchos años. Y para ella no era nada extraño, en ese momento, no se sentía ajena al mundo, todo lo contrario, sentía que podía confiar en ese hombre que la abrazaba suavemente, que no todo era tan negro como su mente lo pintaba, que había luz para ella. Todo lo que le acababan de decir era cierto, había sufrido, pero había personas que la querían y se preocupaban. El dolor de perder a sus padres y el peso de un reino dependiendo de ella jamás se irían, pero había felicidad y amor para ella que harían llevadera la carga, podría incluso disfrutar de su deber teniendo gente en quién confiar a su lado.

-Señorita… Ya no llore más, no vale la pena. Hay que superar el pasado.

-Lo sé- dijo separándose, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- gracias, gracias por sus palabras.

-Puede confiar en mí.

-Sabe… me pasé la vida evitando cualquier sentimiento incómodo y me sentía ridícula cada vez que me debilitaba y… me sentía tonta cuando me emocionaba por cosas tan simples que para cualquiera son niñerías. ¿Recuerda la vez que le pedí que me cortara un melocotón? Ese día me sentí feliz conmigo misma por atreverme a intercambiar un par de palabras con alguien. ¿Ridículo no?

-Para nada. Para mí pudo haber sido algo sin importancia, pero para usted no lo fue. No importa lo que piensen los demás sino lo que piense usted.

-Sí… También… He estado recibiendo cartas de alguien. No sé quién es, no sé si sea una broma pero, esas cartas me hacen sentir bien. Cada noche que las leía, dormía con una sonrisa. Soñaba con que fuera alguien que me amara tanto como lo describía, y me sentía tonta porque podía ser todo una mentira. Eran palabras tan dulces que… me costaba obviarlas.

-¿Tan dulces como la miel de la primavera? ¿Tan exquisitas como el olor de un perfume de rosas? ¿Tan misteriosas como una luna tapada por las nubes en una noche de amor apasionado?

Zelda había escuchado todas esas frases en alguna parte… De inmediato, algo se resolvió en su mente. Todo eso lo había leído en las cartas. ¿Acaso…?

-Señor Link… ¿esas cartas son suyas?

-Todas y cada una de ellas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Desde que la conocí me pareció una mujer hermosa. Dulce a pesar de su semblante serio, con un andar exquisito que dejaba una estela de ese perfume que siempre usa y misteriosa en todo su ser como la cara oculta de la luna. Me cautivó su inexpresión porque sabía que había mucho por descubrir sobre usted, que había algo más allá de lo que usted deseaba que los demás viéramos y cuando… cuando todos me hablaban de lo alegre que era de niña, quise conocerla más… y no estaba equivocado. Usted no es así de seria.

-…No… no lo puedo creer…

-¿Le decepciona saber que era yo?

-No… en lo absoluto. Bueno sí. Nunca pensé que un soldado…

-¿Pudiera escribir cosas como esas? Debo confesar que me gusta mucho la poesía, soy muy distinto de los demás, sabe.

-Es que… yo intenté averiguar quién las enviaba y… sospeché de usted así que revisé el juramento que escribió el día en que comenzó a trabajar para mí y la letra no era la misma.

-Es que mi letra como notó, no es muy buena que digamos. Le pedí el favor a una sirvienta muy confiable que las escribiera para mí y le agradezco mucho, especialmente porque supo guardarme el secreto.

-Señor Link…

Zelda no podía contener más la felicidad que le causaba saber que el remitente de las cartas que la ilusionaron tanto era Link. Siempre le habían atraído esas sonrisas tan simpáticas que le daba y quiso saber más de él, aunque jamás se lo permitió. Ya se había percatado antes que su capitán de guardia no era como los otros soldados, pero no imaginó que fuera tan sensible y delicado. ¿Podría pedir algo más en él?

-Mi princesa… la amo.

-Link… yo también.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó con suavidad. La besó con todas las ganas que tuvo desde la primera vez que fijó su mirada en los tiernos labios de su princesa. Fue un beso tan dulce que pudo haber durado una eternidad de haber sido posible. Ambos se deleitaban en la boca del otro, nunca habían experimentado un beso de esa manera tan íntima, que decía te amo, te entiendo, te cuidaré y no me separaré jamás de ti. Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento tan mágico y único en sus vidas.

-Zelda… ¿no le molesta que la llame así?

-Llámame cómo quieras.

-Zelda, te amo y te juro que así será para siempre.

-También siento lo mismo, aunque nos hayamos conocido de una manera tan inusual.

-¿Tú a través de cartas y yo a través de lo que me contaban tus sirvientas? Es cierto, es inusual, pero ¿sabes? No siento que nada de lo que me dijeron es mentira.

-Tampoco siento que seas diferente de tus cartas.

Link la abrazó y le acarició el cabello suavemente. En ese momento, se escuchó ruido afuera. Posiblemente ya habían llegado a ayudarlos.

-¿Princesa está bien?-era la voz del alcalde.

-¡Sí señor! Estoy bien.

-Espere unos minutos ya la sacaremos.

Tal cual lo dijo, en unos quince minutos ya estaban fuera, contentos. El alcalde se disculpó por lo ocurrido, definitivamente fue mala idea dejar a la princesa en una cabaña situada en una hondonada, en tiempo de invierno. Zelda le dijo con amabilidad que no se preocupara que son cosas que pasan y después de arreglar todo, se dispuso a regresar a su castillo como una princesa totalmente diferente a la que era antes.

En dos días estaba de vuelta y bajó del carruaje feliz acompañada del hombre que amaba. Impa, que fue la primera en verla se sorprendió de su actitud.

-¡Impa! ¡Me siento tan feliz de verte!- exclamó abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Señorita Zelda! ¡Qué le ocurre!

-Nada, que estoy muy feliz ¿no puedo estarlo? Me he dado cuenta que la vida es más que sufrir. Aunque el dolor nos acompañe, hay que aprender a ver las cosas hermosas de la vida y dejar guardado lo que no nos hace bien.

La anciana estaba confundida y le dirigió una mirada a Link, quién le devolvió una picaresca sonrisa que tampoco entendió.

-Bueno, me debe una explicación princesa. Entre.

Entraron y se relajaron del arduo viaje.

* * *

Un mes había pasado ya desde entonces, y el castillo había cambiado su cara por completo. Todos estaban más alegres y la princesa se paseaba por doquier como lo hacía de niña, sólo que esta vez iba siempre seguida de su ahora prometido, Link, que cuidaba que no se fuera a lastimar entre sus inquietos andares por todas partes. La diferencia era radical, si bien Zelda se ocupaba muy bien de sus asuntos reales, era una muchacha muy feliz, así como la recordaban todos antes de los infortunados sucesos con el rey y la reina. Mandó a colocar los cuadros de sus padres de nuevo en la sala del trono, podía mirarlos y pensar que estaban en un lugar mejor en vez de sentirse abandonada y sola. Ya no estaba más sola, ahora tenía a Link que la amaba con devoción, a sus servidores que la adoraban como nadie y a todo su reino, que se alegraba de su próximo casamiento y la apoyaban en lo que podían, eran personas muy buenas. Lo único que Zelda lamentaba, era haberse perdido de aquello tanto tiempo, pero ahora que lo tenía jamás lo dejaría ir.

Zelda subió a la torre más alta del castillo donde hace unos meses miraba las montañas nevadas y frías y pensaba cómo Link había cambiado su vida.

-Link, muchas gracias por llegar a mí.

-Agradéceselo a las diosas que nos juntaron.

-Cada uno de mis días lo hago. Mira, las flores están empezando a crecer de nuevo. El invierno está terminando. Por más que amaba la nieve… nada se compara como un verde campo en el cual corretear y sentir el perfume de la naturaleza viva.

-Sólo hazlo con cuidado porque no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-¿Quién es el serio ahora, eh?

-No es seriedad, es cordura, cosa que tú has ido perdiendo poco a poco.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy una mujer muy seria y recta.

-¡Cómo no!… Te amo Zelda.

-También te amo Link, y no puedo esperar para el día de nuestra boda.

-Ni yo tampoco…

Y con un tierno beso sellaron una vez más la promesa de amor eterno que se juraban cada mañana al salir el sol y cada noche antes de ser arrullados por las estrellas del cielo que se regocijaban de la alegría de los enamorados.

* * *

**Y el fin n.n Espero de verdad que les haya gustado esta historia :D Gracias por pasarse por mi fic 3  
**


End file.
